Don't Forget Me
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: "kalian berantem"?/ "aku hanya menamparnya tadi"/ "Happy Anniversary, Hayami Rinka"/ " – H-hah?"/ Summary gaje. Fic nista maksa nyampah. Author lagi sarap plus terjangkit WB. fic ChibaHayami. berminat membaca fic sampah ini? berminat me-review?


Don't Forget Me

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei

Don't forget Me sung by Girls Day

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: OOC, maksa, typo, nista, nyampah, alur dikejar guguk(?) aka kecepetan, de el el

Enjoy reading, Chingu~!

* * *

Rinka menghela napas kesal. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diangkat ke atas mulai terasa kesemutan. Entah kesambet apa guru gurita kuning yang menjadi target pembunuhan tiba-tiba menghukumnya keluar kelas setelah mencoba menembak sang guru saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dan akhirnya disinilah ia; berdiri di koridor dengan tangan terangkat ke atas hingga bel tanda jam pelajaran ke-3 usai berbunyi. Sungguh posisi yang menjengkelkan.

 _Dan kenapa si poni ini tiba-tiba di sebelahku?!_ Blushing parah saat menatap ke arah kiri.

Sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu ketika ia masih kesal-kesalnya dengan _kebaikan hati_ sang guru yang membuatnya tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, tiba-tiba pintu kelas bergeser. Chiba melangkah keluar kelas sambil menunduk, kemudian berdiri bersisian dengan Rinka dan ikut mengangkat tangannya persis seorang tersangka tindak kriminal.

"Heh, kenapa kau disini?" Rinka yang pertama memulai percakapan.

"Buku pr-ku ketinggalan" jawaban singkat dari si poni abnormal, "Lagipula aku kasihan melihatmu sendirian di luar kelas. Jadi kutemani saja"

Iris hijau itu mengerjap. Detik berikutnya gadis bersurai jingga itu memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu, "A-aku tidak butuh dikasihani. Lagipula aku tak perlu ditemani, bodoh"

Dan setelah itu keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalampikiran masing-masing.

40 menit berlalu. Tangan Rinka mulai kaku akibat terlalu lama diangkat tinggi. Pelan-pelan tangannya mulai turun. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan aliran darah kembali mengalir lancar pada lengannya yang terasa kesemutan. Namun belum lama tangannya turun, ia merasa ada yang menarik lagi tangannya. Refleks menoleh, dilihatnya Chiba tengah menggenggam pergelangan kirinya, ekembali menariknya ke atas .

"T-turunkan" ucapnya. Wajahnya kembali bersemu, "Tanganku kesemutan, bodoh"

Bukannya melepas, Chiba malah menarik tangan gadis itu, membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Kemudian menunduk, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Alarm tanda bahaya Rinka berbunyi. Sadar kalau bibirnya jadi target incaran, ia berusaha mundur. Namun tangan Chiba yang menahannya, ditambah posisinya yang sedikit diapit dinding membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Semakin dekat, Rinka panik. Alarm imajinernya sudah berbunyi tak karuan hingga –

PLAK!

"Akh!"

–sebuah tamparan manis tercetak di pipi Chiba.

"B-bodoh! Mesum! _Pervert_!"

Ia melepas paksa genggaman tangan Chiba dan melangkah pergi. Kabur ke toilet. Meninggalkan Chiba yang hanya terdiam dengan cap lima jari di pipi kirinya.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Berantem?"

"Hah?" Rinka yang sedari tadi melamun menolehke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Nakamura, Kurahashi, Okano dan Kataoka mengerubungnya di meja.

"Berantem? Siapa?" Rinka balik bertanya.

"Kau dan Chiba" jawaban singkat dari Kataoka.

"Sejak kalian dihukum keluar kelas, kalian jadi diem-dieman. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kurahashi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" Rinka mengingat-ingat. Terakhir ia menampar Ciba tadi karena si poni itu mengincar bibirnya. Dan ia baru sadar setelah itu Chiba seperti agak menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Yakin, tidak ada apa-apa?" Okano angkat suara. Rinka mengangguk kecil.

"Aku hanya menamparnya tadi"

"Hee? Kenapa?" Tanya Nakamura.

Wajah Rinka lagi-lagi bersemu, "B-bukan apa-apa"

Dan ia semakin salah tingkah ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Chiba di ambang pintu. Hanya sekilas karena tak lama kemudian Chiba sudah melangkah pergi.

Ia ingin sekali melangkah keluar kelas untuk menyusul Chiba. Namun sayangnya bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi. Kerumunan bubar. Rinka menghela napas. Untunglah Chiba bukan tipe pembolos macam Karma. Ciba masuk kelas paling terakhir. Rinka yang memperhatikannya hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari yang diperhatikan. Dan selama pelajaran berlangsung, Rinka sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Chiba. Beberapa kali pandangan mereka bertabrakan, membuat Rinka dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya.

Hingga bel pulang berbuny keduanya masih diam-diaman.

"Chiba" baru saja ia ingin melangkah pergi, namun tangannya ditahan. Yang namanya disebut menoleh.

"Ada apa?" ia menatap datar ke arah gadis yang menggenggam erat ujung lengan almamater.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Rinka. Chiba hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin? Memangnya ada apa?" ia berbalik, berhadapan langsung dengan gadisnya itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin minta maaf…" Rinka berujar pelan. Chiba sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ja-jangan salah paham! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena menamparmu tadi pagi! Itu saja!" dan setelah itu ia melangkah pergi dengan wajah tertundu, berusaha menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Tunggu" tangan Chiba kembali menahannya.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Rinka jengkel. Ayolah, ia ingin segera pulang dan mengakhiri kejadian absurd yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Kau lupa ya?"

Gadis itu berbalik, "Lupa apa?"

Cup. Sebuah kecupan singkat mampir di keningnya.

"Apa-apaan–"

"Happy Anniversary, Hayami Rinka"

" – H-hah?"

"Kau lupa sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Rinka mengecek ponselnya. Tanggal 9. Tanggal jadiannya dengan Chiba beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Wajah gadis itu memerah, "Chiba–"

Cup. Satu kecupan menyambar bibir mungil Rinka.

PLAK!

Dibalas tamparan manis di pipi kanan.

"Bodoh! apa-apaan kau!" wajah Rinka memerah sempurna.

Chiba hanya mengambil tasnya. Kemudian kembali mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya dan melangkah santai. Terhenti di ambang pintu, "Anggap saja itu balasan permintaan maafmu dan ganti dari yang tadi pagi" setelah itu beranjak keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Rinka yang terpaku di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

[END]

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

TULISAN MACAM APA INIIIIIHHHHHH *gigit leptop sambil gelindingan* seneng sih bisa nulis ChibaHayami tapiii tapiii kenapa PENDEK NISTAH GAJE ABSURD NYAMPAH BEGINIIIIIII *nangis darah* #gakgitu

Salahin MV-nya Girls Day yang Don't Forget Me. Di situ Hyeri sok tsun bener. Dan entah mataku yang salah lihat atau apa, model cowok di MV kenapa mirip banget kayak Chiba pas lagi nunduk?! Diri ini mengkhayal terlalu jauhhhhh *terbang* Kpop benar-benar lahan inspirasi yang bagus~! *minggat ke Korea*

Makasih banget buat Readers yang udah mau baca tulisan nyampah ini. Dan tolongin, aku mendadak terjangkit WB dan jadi males nulis padahal inspirasi bertebaran TwT. Hasilnya, tulisan sampah ini jadi lahan pelampiasan stress dan usaha sembuh.

Sudahlah, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Review, please? *lambai tangan ke kamera*


End file.
